On y voit double
by votre nini
Summary: 13 membres d'une famille viennent s'installer dans les environs. Etrangement, chaque membre de cette famille ressemble beaucoup à différents Soma ... Qui sont ils ? ... Et qu'elle est le plan d'Akito ? ...
1. l'annonce

On y voit double

I L'annonce

"Pourquoi ce stupide chat n'est pas venu en cours ?" se demande Yuki en regardant par la fenêtre. Il fait chaud et par cette température, l'attention du garçon a tendance à s'éloigner du professeur. Mais soudain, ce dernier se lève de sa chaise et prend la parole.

"-J'ai oublié de vous annoncer que demain, plusieurs nouvelles élèves vont arriver dans notre grand lycée. J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez bien d'elles …

-Combien seront-elles ? veut savoir une fille au fond de la classe.

-Il me semble qu'elles seront quatre. Elles sont arrivées hier avec d'autres membres de leur famille. En tout, ils sont treize à s'installer dans la région… Bon, retournez à vos exercices, je tenais juste à vous prévenir de leurs arrivées…"

Les lycéens râlent un peu mais replongent vite leurs têtes dans leurs livres. Sauf Yuki, qui s'est figé en entendant le nombre de nouveaux venus. "Treize … C'est étrange …" se dit il avant de se remettre à écrire sur son cahier.


	2. drole de rencontre

II Drôle de rencontre

Kyo avance vers le dojo de son maître, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se félicite d'avoir décider de séché les cours pour venir lui rendre visite. Quand le garçon l'aperçoit, il cherche à le saluer. Mais son maître ne l'a pas vu arriver car il est absorbé à regarder une jeune fille. Celle-ci est aussi rousse que Kyo et enchaîne attaque après attaque sur un mannequin. Le chat s'approche de son maître qui finit par le voir.

"-Bonjour mon cher Kyo ! le salut il chaleureusement. Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas voulu y aller … répond le jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas bien … fait l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui est-ce ? veut savoir Kyo.

-Elle ? s'empresse le maître. Je n'en sais absolument rien. Elle est arrivée il y a de cela plus de quatre heures ( il est 9h. moins le quart du matin) et depuis, elle ne fait que martyriser mes mannequins! Celui-là, elle l'a eu il y a deux heures et je lui ai demandé de ne pas l'exploser !

-Ben pourquoi ? Normalement, c'est pas grave i l'une de vos poupées meurt … fait remarquer le chat.

-Je sais bien, mais celui-là, c'est mon dernier ! explique l'adulte. En moins de deux heures, elle m'en a pulvérisé plus d'une centaine !

-Pire que moi lorsque je ne retenais pas mes coûts !plaisante Kyo.

-Vas y ! Rigole ! Mais je ne pourrais en recommander qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine ! se plaint il.

-Pff … souffle le garçon en souriant. Eh ! ajoute t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Elle s'arrête de frapper le mannequin et se retourne lentement, une lueur froide dans les yeux.

"-Salut ! Euh … Moi, c'est Kyo, dit il en se grattant la tête. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Elle le regarde longuement, puis quitte le dojo.

« -Son nom, c'est Kim … annonce le maître.

-Comment le savez vous ? questionne le garçon.

-Elle me l'a dit en entrant ce matin, lui répond l'adulte.

-… Ben dites donc ! Cette Kim n'est pas très sociable ! lâche t-il sur un ton ironique.

-Elle me rappel toi avant que je ne t'adopte … » ajoute simplement l'homme.

Kyo lève les yeux vers son maître, puis s'en va du dojo pour retourner chez lui, sans s'être entraîné au moins une minute.


	3. une question d'accoutrement

III Une question d'accoutrement

Hatsuharu marche dans la rue, la tête dans les nuages. A un moment, il remarque qu'il s'est encore perdu. « Quelle idée de vouloir m'acheter à manger avant d'aller au lycée ! » pense t-il. Haru regarde de l'autre coté de la route et y découvre une boulangerie. Une jeune qui porte de grosses lunettes de moto sur le front et de gros gants en sort. Le garçon souri intérieurement. Cette fille porte la même tenue que lui lorsqu'il prend son vélo. Il sait que ce n'est pas nécessaire de se mettre tout ça pour partir à vélo et que beaucoup de monde ri de lui en le voyant ainsi. Mais il s'en moque. Haru regarde de nouveaux la jeune fille et s'aperçoit qu'elle monte sur un V.T.T ! Alors il traverse la rue à toute vitesse et se plante devant le vélo avant qu'elle n'ait commencé à pédaler. Là, il éclate de rire.

« -Monsieur, fait la cycliste, je veux bien que vous riez à gorge déployé de mon accoutrement, mais j'aimerais que vous me laissiez continuer ma route, et …

-Non non non ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Seulement, je suis surpris de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'habiller ainsi pour faire du vélo ! explique le bœuf.

-Hein ? lâche t-elle. Vous …

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne supporte pas me faire vouvoyer …grimace t-il.

-Ok … Toi aussi, tu as les mêmes vêtements ? questionne t-elle.

-Mais puisque je te le di !rigole Haru. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Moi ?rougit la jeune fille. Hazeka … (se prononce Aséka)

-Hazeka ? C'est joli … Moi, c'est Hatsuharu, mais on m'appelle Haru, c'est plus court !

-D'accord » répond t-elle en hochant la tête.

Haru la regarde longuement. Hazeka a de longs cheveux noirs, parsemés d'épaisses mèches blanches. Ses yeux, cachés par les grosses lunettes, sont de couleur noire. Elle finit par être gênée par le regard du garçon et s'agite un peu. Haru arrête tout de suite et lui demande si elle veut bien qu'il l'accompagne. Hazeka est d'accord, mais elle lui apprend qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas s'orienter. Le bœuf explose de rire et lui annonce que lui non plus, il à un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.


	4. un nouvel employer et plein de sucettes

IV Un nouvel employé et plein de sucettes

Momiji est assit dans un coin du bureau de son père. Ce dernier discute avec quelqu'un que le garçon ne connaît pas Cet homme vient tout juste d'être engagé par le père du lapin, et il tien déjà le poste de sous-directeur. Là, ils sont en train de parler du déroulement de l'entreprise. Momiji n'écoute que d'une oreille car cette discussion ne l'intéresse guère. Mais son attention est retenue soudainement par la voie du sous -directeur.

« -Je suis vraiment très reconnaissant pour le poste que vous m'avez attribué, mais il y a un problème …

-Quel est il ? questionne le patron.

-Et bien, voilà … Ma fille, comme vous le savez, est arrivée hier avec douze autres membres de la famille. Il y a bien une dizaine d'années que je ne suis plus au près d'elle, et maintenant qu'elle m'est revenu, j'aimerais rester avec ma fille et … explique l'homme.

-Je comprend, coupe le père de Momiji, et c'est pourquoi elle pourra vous accompagner au travail comme aujourd'hui et puis … Mon fils ! ajoute t-il.

-Oui papa ? répond le lapin.

-La fille de monsieur Séka ici présent vient d'arriver. Elle va entrer dans ton lycée, et sans doute dans ta classe, vu que vous avez le même age. Pourrais-tu …

-L'aider à s'intégrer plus vite ? Avec plaisir ! s'emporte le petit blondinet. Es qu'elle est dans le bâtiment ? veut il savoir.

-Oui, elle est partie au distributeur de confiseries au second étage »indique le sous-directeur.

Une fois cette indication en tête, Momiji sort de la pièce en courant et file à toute allure vers l'ascenseur. Il décent trois étages, et lorsque les battants de la porte s'écartent, il se retrouve en face d'une jeune fille pas plus grande que lui, avec les mêmes boucles blondes. La jeune fille porte dans ses bras plusieurs paquets de sucettes à la fraise.

« -Bonjour ! Tu dois être la fille de monsieur Séka, non ? demande Momiji, tout guilleret.

-Oui ! répond t-elle après que sa surprise fut passée. Et toi, qui es tu ?

-Moi, je suis le fils du directeur ! Mon nom est Momiji Soma !

-Bonjour Momiji ! fait elle. Moi, c'est Margot Séka !


	5. lorsqu'il est question de plagia

V Lorsqu'il est question de plagia

« -PLAGIA ! hurle Shiguré quand Kyo entre dans la maison. C'EST QUOI CES BETISES !

-Shiguré ! Tu viens de me vriller les tympans ! se plaint le chat. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Moi ! Le plus grand écrivain du monde, vient d'être accusé de plagia !

-Hein ?

-Je viens de déposer un nouveau manuscrit et ils me l'ont refusé ! Il parait qu'une certaine femme du nom de Solène Séka a écrit le même ! Et il est déjà publié ! La seule différence entre son livre et mon manuscrit, c'est que son héro est un homme d'affaire et moi, une jeune lycéenne !

-Tu l'as plagiée ?

-Mais non ! C'est elle qui m'a volé mon histoire ! se fâche l'écrivain.

-Vous vous êtes déjà vu ?

-Non ! lui répond l'adulte. Par contre, ma maison d'édition nous a organisé une rencontre demain après midi pour élucider ce mystère ! Je vais pouvoir lui botter le derrière à cette sale écrivaillon voleuse de manuscrit ! se révolte le chien.

-Ben voilà ! T'as pas à gueler ! Tu vas la voir et vous pourrez vous expliquer ! T'as pas à m'exploser les oreilles ! » cri Kyo avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Shiguré le regarde partir en boudant.


	6. un sal caractere

VI Un sal caractère

Kagura se promène dans la ville, près du coté commerciale. Elle finit par rentrer dans un magasin d'alimentation. La jeune fille cherche dans les rayons un paquet de deux kilogrammes de riz car elle compte faire un gros repas pour le soir. En effet, Shiguré et les garçons l'ont invité pour la soirée, ainsi que Haru et Momiji. Lorsqu'elle découvre ce q'il lui faut, une main se pose sur le dernier paquet.

« -Lâche ça tout de suite, c'est MON paquet de riz ! cri Kagura sans même regarder la personne.

-Non, c'est le mien ! Je l'ai pris, je le garde ! fait la voie d'un garçon sur le même ton que la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai vu avant ! continu t-elle en criant.

-Non, c'est moi ! » beugle t-il.

Autour d'eux deux, les gens se figent et les regardent se disputer. Mais les deux adolescents n'y font pas attention et continuent à hurler dans le rayon de sachet de riz.

« -Tu vas me le passer, j'en ai besoin ! fait le sanglier.

-Et moi alors ! lui répond t-il. Tu crois que je l'ai pris simplement pour faire mumuse ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas besoin peut être ?

-La galanterie, tu connais ? lui crache t-elle méchamment. Les filles d'abord !

-Tu rigoles ? Si au moins tu ne me criais pas dessus comme ça, peut être aurais-je étais galant !

-Ah, quel sal caractère !

-Et toi alors ! Tu crois que tu n'as pas un caractère de cochon ! »

A ces mots, Kagura se calme d'un coup. La peur de s'être fait sans doute découverte l'effleura.

« -Je suis désolé de m'être mis à crier … s'excuse le jeune homme.

-Non, c'est ma faute … Rougi Kagura.

-Tien, je te le donne ! dit il en lui mettant le paquet de riz dans les bras.

-Oh … Merci !le remercie t elle. C'st gentil … J'en ai besoin pour ce soir, je compte faire un repas pour six personnes … explique la jeune fille.

-Oh ! D'accord, je comprend pourquoi tu tenais tellement à l'avoir …

-Au fait ! fait elle en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Kagura Soma !

-Moi, c'est Konogan Séka ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, Kagura ! dit le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi … sourit t-elle.

-Bon … J'espère qu'on se reverra … souffle Konogan.

-Oui … J'espère aussi … »

Le garçon s'éloigne du rayon en lui faisant un signe de la main. Kagura fait de même et laisse tomber le paquet de riz qui s'étale et s'éparpille au sol. Konogan ri ; elle aussi. « Bon, ben … Je ferais des poireaux … » se dit elle.


	7. une drole de bonne femme

VII Une drôle de bonne femme

Dans sa boutique, Ayamé se prépare à fermer. Son associée est partie il y a deux heures et le serpent a dû s'occuper seul d'une dizaine de clients. »Pff … L'époque des mariages n'a pas encore commencé et il y a déjà foule au magasin … « pense t-il à bout de force. « Il va falloir que j'engage quelqu'un »

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte carillonne et une grande femme aux cheveux blancs extrêmement longs et aux yeux dorés déboule devant lui. Elle a l'air très sure d'elle et elle est aussi très extravagante.

« -Désolé madame mais il est l'heure que je ferme. Vous pourrez revenir demain … murmure l'homme, terriblement exténué.

-C'est mademoiselle ! Et je ne viens pas pour acheter mais pour vous faire une offre. Annonce la nouvelle arrivante.

-Une offre ? répète le serpent, vaguement intéressé.

-Oui une offre ! Je viens d'emménager dans le coin et je n'ai pas de travail. Et lorsque je suis passé devant cette boutique, je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit rêvé ! explique t-elle.

-Ah ? Vous avez pensé cela ? dit le frère de Yuki, flatté. Et pourrez vous me dire pourquoi je devrais vous prendre à mon service ? »

La grande femme a l'air outré par la question. Puis elle répond :

« -Mais parce que je suis la plus belle des femmes ! s'emporte t-elle. Grâce à mon éclat, tous les hommes des environs rentreront dans votre magasin ! Et je serais ravie de pouvoir raviver leurs fantasmes en enfilant d'abord les articles qu'ils voudront offrir à leurs femmes ! Tous ces regards gourmands sur moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'éxite ! dit elle avec les yeux brillant.

-Oh si ! Je vous comprends tout à fait ! lui répond Ayamé, des étincelles dans le regard. Bien ! se reprend t-il. Vous êtes engagé mademoiselle …

-Mademoiselle Aléna Séka !

-Très bien Aléna ! A partir de maintenant, je te tutoie, et toi, tu m'appelle soit par mon nom : Ayamé, soit par monsieur Soma, ou même par patron ! … Ah non ! Je préfère « maître » !

-Je peux dire »mon sublime maître » ? questionne très sérieusement Aléna.

-… C'est très bien ! Avant que je ferme, va choisir tes vêtements de travail dans l'arrière boutique ! ordonne Ayamé.

-D'accord ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revient avec une combinaison d'hôtesse de l'air sur elle. Une petite jupe bleu moulante qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux, avec un chemisier blanc à moitié boutonné. Sur sa tête repose un tout petit chapeau. Aléna a gardé ses cheveux serpentant dans son dos.

« -Comment me trouvez vous ? veut elle savoir.

-MA-GNI-FIQUE ! … Puis je savoir où se dirige le prochain vol, très chère hôtesse ? questionne t-il en plaisantant.

-Le prochain vol, pour vous, est en partance directe pour un petit somme dans votre lit, chez vous ! Vous m'avez l'air très fatigué !

-Oh … râle l'homme. Et es-ce que ma charmante hôtesse m'accompagne jusqu'à ma descente d'avion ?

-Non, car sinon, avec moi, vous ne dormirais pas de la nuit ! répond la jeune femme avant de partir.

-Demain à 9H ! lui cri le serpent. Le magasin ouvre à 10H !

-Je serais à l'heure ! »lui assure t-elle.


	8. Un repas mouvementé

VIII Un repas mouvementé

Dans la salle à manger, Shiguré, Kyo et Yuki ne disent pas un mot. Ils attendent leurs invités, pendant que Kagura prépare le repas dans la cuisine (non pas des poireaux, mais des spaghettis bolognaises) Chacun repense à sa journée. Yuki, vers six heures, a rencontré une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. Elle venait pour affirmée que trois filles de sa famille et elle-même rentrerait bien au lycée le lendemain. Le rat commença à se présenter, et il découvrit qu'elle s'appelait Yasmine Séka. Yuki lui proposa de l'aider à s'intégrer et elle accepta. Puis ils se séparèrent …

Le garçon soupire. Cette fille l'intrigue et du coût, l'attire. D'habitude, il ne cherche pas à approcher l'autre sexe, de peur de se transformer. Mais elle, il a l'impression qu'elle lui ressemble…

De son coté, Shiguré fulmine. Il a hâte de pouvoir voir Hatori et Ayamé a qui il a téléphoné pour les inviter à manger. Le chien se retient avec grandes peines de se mettre à bondir en criant dans tous les sens. Sa colère contre Solène Séka gronde très fort en lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui en veut, mais c'est qu'il ne comprend pas comment ils ont pu écrire exactement la même histoire.

Kyo, lui, se demande qui est réellement Kim. Il trouve qu'elle et lui se ressemblent dans leurs manières d'être et il aimerait pouvoir la connaître plus. La voir se battre ainsi, tout comme lui, avec la même rage dans ses gestes, l'avait parcouru de frissons.

Tout d'un coup, une tempête entre dans la pièce.

« -Elle est belle, elle est intelligente et elle a du caractère ! chantonne Ayamé.

-De qui parles-tu mon ange ? questionne Shiguré.

-AYAME ! cri Hatori, exaspéré. Tu nous énerves de ta nouvelle employée depuis une heure !

-Mon sucre d'orge a une nouvelle employée ? s'étonne le chien.

-OUI ! Et elle est SI BELLE !

-Il y a eu un débarquement, indique le médecin au moment où Haru et Momiji entrent derrière lui.

-Un débarquement ? répète Kyo en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Oui, fait Hatsuharu en croquant dans une pomme. Il semblerait que treize membres d'une certaine famille, du nom de Séka, se sont installés dans les parages … Ayamé, Hatori, Momiji et moi avons chacun rencontré un de ces membres… explique t-il.

-Ah ! Moi aussi ! dit Yuki soudain intéressé. Elle s'appelle Yasmine …

-Séka tu as dis ? demande Shiguré. Mais c'est le nom de l'auteur que j'ai SOIS DISANT plagié ! Son nom est Solène Séka !

-Moi, c'est la fille du sous-directeur et elle s'appelle Margot !cri joyeusement Momiji.

-Et toi Haru ? questionne Yuki.

-Moi ? j'ai fait la connaissance d'Hazéka devant une boulangerie…

-De quoi parlez-vous ? veut savoir Kagura en sortant de la cuisine avec le plat de pattes.

-Des nouvelles rencontres qu'ils ont tous fait aujourd'hui … répond Kyo. ( lui n'a pas parlé de Kim)

-Ah ? Mais moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! annonce t-elle en servant tout le monde. Il s'appelle Konogan !

-Et son nom de famille ? questionne Hatori.

-Euh … Mince, je ne m'en souvient plus ! se plaint la jeune fille. C'est quelque chose comme Séta, Sé…

- Ça serait pas plutôt Séka par hasard ?

-OUI ! C'est ça ! Il se nomme Konogan Séka ! » rajoute t-elle en commençant à manger.

Pendant tout le dîner, chacun raconte sa rencontre avec « son » Séka., sauf Kyo qui n'est pas sur de l'identité de Kim. A la fin, le rouquin se fâche :

« -Bon ! C'est pas bientôt finit tout ça ! J'en ai marre ! ça fait bien une heure que vous n'arrêté pas de parler de personnes que vous n'avez vu pas plus d'un quart d'heure !

-Koko a raison … fait Ayamé en baissant la tête, un peu plus calme … ALORS YUKI ! dit il en s'excitant à nouveau. Quand vas-tu revenir me voir dans mon magasin ?

-…

- Tu pourras y amener ta nouvelle amie, Yasmine ! continu le serpent.

-Bon, tu vas te calmer ! hurle soudainement le rat. Ayamé, tu n'as pas compris que j'ai honte ? J'ai honte de toi dans ton magasin ! Je n'y remétré jamais les pieds ! C'est compris ! »

Le garçon se lève précipitamment et file vers les escaliers. Une porte claque.

« -Je vais aller le voir … souffle Hatsuharu.

-Et moi aussi ! braille Momiji, tout joyeux.

-Non Momiji, toi, tu restes là. lui fait le bœuf avant de s'éloigner.

-MAIS POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! chougne le lapin.

-Oh, la ferme ! lâche Kyo en lui cognant la tête.

-AÏE ! Kyo m'a frappéééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! pleure le petit garçon.

-Kyo, vas dans ta chambre. ordonne Shiguré.

-Ils ont l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs … remarque Hatori en regardant le chat qui partait s'enfermer.

-Oui … répond le chien. Mais bon, la tête dans les nuages ou pas, ils vont finir parme tuer ! »


	9. Le lycée

IX Une rentrée au lycée bien remplie

1. Dans la classe de Kyo et Yuki

C'est la saison des fleurs. Du coup, tous les élèves allergiques aux pollens se retrouvent avec des masques sur la figure. Et ils s'éloignent tous des fenêtres …

Le professeur fait face aux lycéens. A ses cotés se trouvent deux filles. L'une d'elles fait un signe de main à Yuki en souriant gentiment. Toutes les autres filles de la classe la regardent avec dégoût. La souris se tourne vers Kyo pour lui montrer Yasmine, mais le garçon observe attentivement l'autre nouvelle.

« -Un problème Kyo ? veut savoir le rat.

-Non non, sauf que j'ai vu cette fille au dojo hier matin. Je savais que son nom est Kim, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait parti de la famille Séka ! explique le rouquin.

-Ben maintenant, tu le sais … » souffle Yuki d'un air désespéré.

Le jeune homme observe les nouvelles qui discutent avec leur professeur d'histoire. Son attention finit par dériver sur les paroles de ses voisins les soit éloigné de 3 rang de chaque coté, résultat du fan club deplus proches (Yuki qui ne veut voir personne au près de leur idole …)

« -Tu crois que les Soma et les Séka sont deux branches différentes de la même famille ? demande TrucMuche.

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi ces deux filles ressemblent tellement à Yuki et à Kyo … répond Bidule (ndlr : ne vous inquiétez pas, TrucMuche et Bidule ne sont pas des VRAIS noms, c'est seulement parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre et que je voulait pas m'emmerder à chercher … voila …)

-Tu parles de ressemblances ! Ils sont EXACTEMENT pareil ! Sauf qu'il y a deux filles et deux mecs … »

Le rat est surpris par les propos de ses camarades. Il ne pensait pas, lui, que Yasmine et lui se ressemblaient autant … « Mais maintenant qu'ils l'ont dit … » songe t-il.

« -Donc voici deux nouvelles élèves ! cri le professeur pour faire taire les bavardages. Elles se nomment Yasmine et Kim Séka. Elles nous viennent du nord du pays. Les filles, allez vous asseoir près des fenêtres … »

Yasmine se dirige directement vers la place la plus proche de la souris, et Kim à l'air de la suivre à contrecœur. La rouquine s'installe derrière l'autre, c'est-à-dire à coté de Kyo.

« -Bon ! Maintenant, continuons le cours ! fait l'adulte. Napoléon était … » (ndlr : G écrit ça dans un cours d'histoire sur Napoléon et j'ai du m'endormir sur ma table tellement le prof était assomment … lol !)

2. Dans la classe de Momiji et d'Haru

« -Bonjour ! s'écrit joyeusement Margot. Je m'appelle Margot Séka ! se présente t-elle.

-Salut … fait froidement l'autre fille. Moi, c'est Hazéka, ch'uis la cousine de Margot … ajoute t-elle.

-Bon ! coupe le professeur de mathématiques. Les filles, asseyez-vous aux cotés de Momiji Soma et d'Hatsuharu Soma, et sortez vos cahiers … »

Margot avance entre les allées, très contente. Elle n'entend pas, sur son chemin, les réflexions du genre : « Tu crois que les Soma et les Séka sont deux branches séparées de la même famille ? » ou « T'as vu, Hazéka est le sosie d'Haru ! Les mêmes bijoux, la même dégaine … » ou encore « Et Momiji et Margot, t'as vu à quel point ils se ressemblent ? Pour les différencier, on sait que la fille est habillée en mecs et le garçon en meuf ! » Non, elle n'entend pas tout ça, et elle avance tranquillement vers Momiji, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux amis se sourient, puis Margot, en s'asseyant, sort un paquet de sucettes à la fraise.

Hazéka l'a suivi, mais s'est assise au près d'Hatsuharu. Ils se regardent mutuellement, très intensément, presque amoureusement. La jeune fille finit par rompre ce lien, quelque peu rougissante. Le bœuf s'en rend compte et esquisse un léger sourire …

3. Dans les couloirs :

Yuki, accompagné par Yasmine, Kyo et Kim, déambule dans les couloirs, à la recherche des autres Soma. Effectivement, il a promit la veille à Momiji de venir à leur rencontre pour qu'il puisse faire la connaissance des deux autres nouvelles. Lorsque le chat voit une tête blonde devant lui, il dit :

« -Tien ! Momiji a décidé de s'habiller en garçon aujourd'hui ! C'est un miracle !

-Euh … » fait Yasmine en rigolant.

La tête blonde se retourne. Ce n'est pas Momiji, mais une jeune fille.

« -Je vous présente Margot ! continu Yasmine.

-Je vois que Margot est comme Momiji, elle n'aime pas porter son uniforme ! dit Yuki.

-QUOI ! hurle Kyo. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Momiji pour ne pas s'habiller correctement !

-Margot ! se fâche Kim. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de ne plus t'habiller comme ça ! finit t-elle en assénant une grande claque sur la tête de la blondinette.

-OUINNNNN ! Kim m'a frappéééééééééééee !

-Kim, ne vas pas dire que ces vêtements de garçon ne lui vont pas … Quand elle serra plus grande et qu'elle sera formé comme une femme, elle mettra des vêtements qui lui iront mieux, mais pour l'instant, laisse là faire … » dit une voie.

Une grande fille apparaît au coin d'un mur, accompagné d'Haru.

« -Salut ! sort Hatsuharu. Yuki, Kyo, je vous présente Hazéka Séka …

-Enchanté de te rencontrer. répond poliment Yuki.

- 'jour … lâche le rouquin.

-Où est Momiji ? questionne le rat.

-JE SUIS LA ! hurle le lapin. Je discutais avec Makoto Takeï, (ndlr : Pour ceux qui ne savent ou qui ne se souviennent pas, c'est le président du comité des élèves qui précèdera Yuki …) il ne voulait pas que je porte l'uniforme de fille et Margot, celui de garçon … Alors je lui ais expliqué que de toute façon, Margot et moi, on s'échangerait nos affaires !

-Et il a cédé ? veulent savoir Yuki et Yasmine.

Non, mais comme je n'ais pas arrêté de pleurer tout le long de la conversation, il en a eu marre et il m'a dit de filer ! » rigole le lapin.

Il fait une pause et regarde la jeune fille au près du rat.

« -Je suppose que toi, tu es Yasmine !

-Oui, c'est bien moi … sourit elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Mais toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es … fait Momiji en fixant la rouquine.

-Mon nom est Kim … ET ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! TU VEUX MA PHOTO, PEUT ETRE !

-Kim ! Arrête un peu de faire peur à Momiji d'accord ! ordonne Hazéka.

-TOI, LA FERME ! JE T'AIS PAS SONNER ! »

Kim lance un regard circulaire autour d'elle, puis part en courant, furieuse …

« -Pff … Comme ça, ça nous fait des vacances ! crache Yasmine.

-Tu n'aimes pas ta cousine ? questionne la souris.

-Il faut dire qu'elle et moi, on ne peut pas se voir … explique t-elle.

-C'est toujours pareil avec elles. dit Hazéka en haussant les épaules. Soit elles se battent, soit elles s'ignorent mutuellement ! … Alala … souffle t-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille de Yasmine pour se serrer contre elle.

-… Hazéka … murmure la fille aux cheveux gris.

-Oui ?

-S'il te plais … Ton bras …

-Oh ! … D'accord … »

La grande fille s'éloigne de Yasmine et se poste au coté d'Haru.

« -Merci … dit la jeune fille.

-… Bon ! Si on allait manger ? proposent en même temps Margot et Momiji.

-OK ! » répondent en chœur Yasmine et Hazéka.

Les trois nouvelles s'éloignent, accompagné par le petit lapin. Hatsuharu, Yuki et Kyo restent en arrière. Ils se regardent, puis le chat finit par dire :

« -Ces filles … Elles ne vous rappellent pas quelques choses ?

-C'est … très étrange … indique Yuki.

-En tout cas, qu'il y aient quelques choses d'étrange ou non, je m'en fou. annonce le bœuf, Je vais rejoindre Hazéka et les autres … »

4. Au réfectoire

Tous prennent un plateau repas recouverts de cloches en plastiques et vont s'asseoir autour d'une grande table.

« -Woua !fait Momiji. Je sens qu'on va bien manger !

-J'espère ! »répond Margot.

Les huit lycéens (ndlr : Kim est revenu …) soulèvent ensemble leurs cloches. Lorsqu'ils découvrent leur plat, Kim et Kyo se font entendre :

« -BEURK ! DES POIREAUX ! grimacent t-ils. ILS NE VONT PAS ME FAIRE MANGER CA ! »

Les deux rouquins se regardent, autant surpris l'un que l'autre d'avoir entendu cette phrase sortir de leurs bouches simultanément. Margot et Momiji explosent de rire pendant qu'Hazéka et Haru sourient de bon cœur. Par contre, Yuki et Yasmine ont plutôt l'air de ne pas apprécier que Kyo et Kim se fasse à nouveaux remarquer. Le regard insistant du rat sur Momiji fait vite taire son fou rire, et la jolie blonde se calme aussi.

« -Bon appétit … dit froidement Yasmine.

-Bon appétit ! » répondent les autres

5. Un après midi, 2 heures de sport …

Après le repas, les élèves de la classe de Kyo et Yuki vont faire du sport. Deux heures de courses les attendent, et ils en ont déjà le souffle coupé. Leur seul réconforte est animé par les nouvelles, Kim et Yasmine. Effectivement, elles sont toutes deux d'apparences assez frêles. Mais lorsque le départ se fait entendre, elles partent à toute vitesse, derrière les deux garçons. Une chose très étrange se produit …

Comme d'habitude, Kyo se lance le défit de battre Yuki à la course. Bien sur, le rat tien en échec le chat en se réglant sur une vitesse stable, mais rapide. Cela n'est pas le plus bizarre, car les cours de sport se déroulent toujours ainsi. Non, ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette scène de dispute se rejoue juste derrière eux, avec quelques secondes de différence.

En effet, Yasmine ignore les insultes de sa cousine, et continue à courir. Kim commence légèrement à s'essouffler, et l'autre jeune fille en profite pour accélérer jusqu'au niveau De Yuki et Kyo. La sourie court, elle, assez tranquillement. Mais le félin a de moins en moins de souffle à force de parler dans le vide.

« -Je vais gagner !! Je vais te battre à plate couture, sal Yuki !! Je vais t'écraser, t'humilier !!

- …

-Pff, souffle Yasmine en passant à coté, ma cousine me dit la même chose tout le temps Kyo, et pourtant, elle ne m'a toujours pas battu, et elle ne le ferra jamais !! »

En entendant l'annonce de ce nouveau point commun, le chat stop se course et manque de se prendre Kim qui ne se trouve pas loin dans son dos.

« -EH !! cri t-elle. Kyo, dans une course, on est pas censé s'arrêter avant l'arrivé !! se fâche la rousse.

-C'EST BON !! Je connais le principe d'une course quand même !! répond t-il sur le même ton.

-Tant mieux pour toi !!! ricane Kim. Bon alors, on se remet à courir ??

- … Hein ??

- TU NE VOIS PAS QU'ON EST PLUS EN TRAIN DE COURIR, LA ?!?

-ARRETES DE CRIER COMME CA !!

-Alors, on cour ou pas ??

-Ensemble ? questionne Kyo, légèrement suspicieux.

-Non non !!! Ensemble !! fait la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- … Ouais, d'accord …

-Bon, ben, on pique un sprint, parce que moi, je dois arriver avant Yasmine !!

-Et moi avant Yuki !!! ajoute le garçon.

-On y va ?

-On y va !!! »

Yuki et Yasmine sont arrivés depuis près de cinq minutes, et le professeur de sport, surpris d'en voir arriver en une demi-heure (ndlr : plutôt qu'en deux heures … Ils vont trop vite !!! lol) leur demande de souffler et se reposer. Mais les deux ne sont absolument pas fatigués et commence à discuter tranquillement.

« -Tu lui as fait peur quand tu lui as dit que Kim faisait pareil ! rigole le rat.

-C'était pas fait pour ... lui répond elle.

-Oui … Mas c'est vrai que ta cousine fait la même chose ? C'était pas pour le faire ralentir ?? veut il s'assurer.

-Ben non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?? questionne la jeune fille.

-Je sais pas … Je voulais juste être sur …

-Sur de quoi ?

-Sur de savoir tous les points commun qui nous rassemblent … souffle Yuki tout bas.

-Comment ? fait t-elle.

-Non rien !! » souri le garçon.

Yasmine lui rend son sourire. Ils se regardent longuement ainsi, jusqu'au moment où le fan club de Yuki apparé. L'une des nouvelles arrivantes se précipite sur eux et commence à s'attaquer à Yasmine.

« -Tu n'es qu'une sale pimbêche prétentieuse ! Tu n'as pas intéré à t'imisser dans la vie de Yuki Soma ! C'est comprit ? Tu ne mérites pas de le voir sourire et d'entendre sa voie !! dit cette jeune fille sans reprendre son souffle. Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville !! Tu as …

-Vas directement à l'essentiel, tu me fatigue à tourner autour du pot !! » coupe Yasmine.

Cette brutale interruption la laisse sans voie. Elle ouvre et referme la bouche sans émettre le moindre son.

« -Tu veux que j'arrête de fréquenter Yuki ? demande t-elle. Ne rêve pas !! Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler les personnes qu'il fréquente. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous vous ferrez bien voir de lui !! Si vous ne voulez pas que je continu à lui parler, il vous faudra l'avis de Yuki, c'est comprit ?? finit elle, menaçante.

- C'est comp … comprit !!! répond le membre du fan-club en déglutissant.

-Yasmine a raison, vous ne pouvez pas contrôler mes fréquentations, vous en avez ni le droit, ni le pouvoir. » ajoute le jeune homme (ndlr : C le mot de la fin !! lol)

C'est sur cette phrase que le fan-club du Prince Yuki se retire. Yasmine les regarde s'éloigner d'un air neutre. Lorsqu'elles sont hors de vue, elle se retourne vers lui.

« -Oui, tu disais ? fait elle comme si de rien n'était.

-… C'est bien la première fois que je les vois capituler si vite !! s'étonne le jeune homme.

-En tout cas, je sais à quel point tu dois être heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu !! dit elle dans un rire mélodieux.

-Comment peut tu le savoir ?

-Je vais t'étonner !! plaisante la jeune fille. Dans mon ancien lycée, un groupe de garçons a décidé de me faire un fan-club !! Princesse Yasmine ! Tu t'en rend compte, ça fait un peu conte des mille et une nuits ! Mais bon, au début, j'étais très flattée, c'est vrai, mais par la suite, ça ma vite dérangée … Comme toi, ils faisaient tout pour qu'aucune personne du sexe opposé viennent me parler … C'était horrible. Ils venaient chacun à leur tour me demander de sortir avec eux !! Du coup, j'étais obligée de faire encore plus attention de … »

Tout d'un coup, Yasmine arrête de parler.

« -Attention à quoi ?? veut savoir Yuki.

-Euh … attention à … réfléchit elle. Attention à tous les mots que je prononçais, de peur de faire souffrir l'un de mes admirateurs !! »conclut elle en lui souriant.

Elle se détourne en faisant virevolter ses cheveux d'argent et commence à partir vers les vestiaires.

« Je suis sur que ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle devait faire attention … »se dit Yuki avant de lui emboîter le pas.

6. Une sortie improvisée.

Après le repas, Hazéka, Margot, Haru et Momiji doivent aller en cours de chimie. Tous les quatre, trouvant cette matière plus qu'ennuyeuse, et leur professeur carrément assommant, décident de faire l'école buissonnière. (ndlr : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ça veux dire partir en douce, se faire la malle … Je le rappel car ma meilleure amie ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire … o ) Enfin … l'idée vient d'abord d'Hazéka !!

« -Putain ! Si je dois encore voir la tête de ce ramollis de Mc Corni l'espace d'une seconde, je crois que je vais devenir black !! annonce le bœuf.

-Black ? répète Hazéka. Non ! C'est pas possible !!

-Quoi, pas possible ? veut savoir Haru.

-Elle aussi devient Black quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'énerve !! Dans ces moments, il vaut mieux être à des kilomètres !!! Elle peut pas s'empêcher de casser ce qu'elle a sous la main !! explique Margot sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Hazéka et Haru font un duo du tonnerre ! indique Momiji en rigolant.

-D'accord, c'est très drôle … souffle Hatsuharu, exaspéré. Mais qu'es que l'on fait pour le cours de chimie ? questionne t-il.

-Ben … réfléchissent Momiji et Margot.

-On a cas sécher les cours !! propose joyeusement Hazéka.

-OUAIS !! Chouette idée !! cri le lapin a qui l'idée de sortir en douce plait énormément.

-Vous êtes tous d'accord ? demande gaiement Margot, comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour elle de faire l'école buissonnière.

-OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurle Momiji.

-CHUTT !!! Pas si fort ! lui intime Hazéka. Bon, on fait comment pour s'échapper de là ??

-Y'a un endroit où on peut passer sans être vu … réfléchit le bœuf. Suivez-moi !! »

Le jeune homme, suivit des trois autres, se dirige à l'arrière du bâtiment principal, qui donne sur un champ d'herbe folle. Le muret d'à peu près un mètre qui entour l'enceinte du lycée est surveillé par des pions. Sauf à cet endroit où personne ne le garde. Les quatre adolescents sautent le muret et atterrissent parmis les fleurs.

Après une courte course parmis les boutons d'or, les quatre amis s'arrêtent près du petit bois où les lycéens s'entraînent pour le cross. Ici, ils s'installent dans l'herbe et se mettent à exploser de rire.

« -Franchement, c'est tellement facile, ça donne même pas envie de recommencer !fait Hazéka.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle quand c'est si simple … lui répond Momiji tristement.

-Bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Margot.

-… Et si on bougeait ? propose Hatsuharu.

-D'accord !! » font les trois autres en même temps.

Pendant le reste de la journée, les quatre lycéens se promènent dans la ville, parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque Momiji fait remarquer qu'il commence à se faire tard, ils décident de rentrer chez eux. Mais soudainement, un homme assez pressé leur fonce dessus sans faire attention.

« -REGARDEZ !! » cri Hazéka en montrant quelque chose du doigt dans le ciel.

Momiji et Haru lèvent les yeux, mais ne voient absolument rien. Quand ils se retournent vers la jeune fille pour avoir une explication, elle est en train de refermer son sac.

« -Qu'es ce que tu voulais nous montrer ? questionne Haru.

-En fait, j'avais cru voir Superman !!! rigole t-elle. Mais c'était même pas un oiseau où un avion … finit elle, l'air déçue.

-MARGOT !!! Où est Margot !! Elle a disparu !!! hurle le petit lapin.

-Ne t'en fait pas Momiji, elle n'est pas loin … »le rassure Hazéka.

Ils continuent à avancer. A un moment, le blondinet cri en se précipitant vers une petite boule de poils.

« -UN LAPIN !!!!! fait il joyeusement. Il est trooooop mignon !!!! JE LE VEUX !!! JE VEUX LE GARDER !!! cri t-il.

-Momiji, il n'est pas à toi ! Et ne le sert pas si fort, tu risques de l'étouffer … lui dit le bœuf.

-MAIS JE LE VEUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!

-Momiji ! Laisse cet animal tranquille ! continu Hatsuharu.

-NAAN !!! Je veux le garder !!!

-Allez … Passe le moi. Je vais le mettre dans mon sac, et tu pourras le garder … tranche Hazéka.

-GENIAAAAAAAAAAL !!!! J'ai hâte de le montrer à Margot !! » se réjouit il en lui passant le petit animal.

Dix minutes plus tard, le garçon veut reprendre le lapin dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Hazéka se rend compte qu'elle a égaré son sac.

« -HOUIIIIIIIIIINNNNN !!!! pleure Momiji. Pauvre petit lapin !!! Et Margot qui ne l'aura même pas vu !!!

-Eh, mais c'est pas elle là bas ? « questionne Haru en regardant derrière eux.

Effectivement, la jeune fille accoure vers eux, le sac de sa cousine à la main. Quand elle est de nouveau au près de ses amis, elle tend le sac à sa propriétaire qui la remercie.

« -Margot !! Où étais tu passée !!?? veut savoir le bœuf.

-Oh, pas loin … répond elle simplement.

-Margot !! Tu n'as pas trouvé un petit lapin dans se sac ??? demande Momiji après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y s'y trouvait plus.

-Oh, si !!! fait elle. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était à lui alors je lui ais rendu !! annonce la blondinette.

-Tu as vu comme il était troooop mignon !!! s'écrit le garçon.

-OUUUUUIIIIIIII !!!! Il était trop trop trop mimiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Et …

-Bon, il serait temps que l'on rentre !!! fait remarquer Hazéka en rigolant.


	10. Une rencontre entre écrivains

X Une rencontre entre écrivains

Shiguré, après avoir vu partir Yuki et Kyo au lycée, part à son rendez-vous. La rencontre a lieu dans un petit bar très chic bon genre. Pour l'occasion, le chien a emprunté un costume à Hatori et a acheté un bouquet de fleurs. « Ce n'est pas parce que je m'apprête à lui hurler dessus que je ne dois pas paraître élégant ! » pense t-il en souriant.

Une fois au lieu dit, il se dirige vers le comptoir. Là, il demande au barman si Solène Séka est arrivée. La femme à côté de lui se retourne élégamment, faisant virevolter ses cheveux d'ébène.

« -Bonjour monsieur. Je suis mademoiselle Séka. se présente t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !!! répond Shiguré en lui baisant la main. Tenez, ceci est pour vous ! »

L'homme lui tend les fleurs qu'elle prend avec une certaine hésitation.

« -Elles vous plaisent ??

-Merci, elles sont très belles !! Mais … Cela m'étonne de votre part, je m'attendais surtout à des réprimandes ! sourit la jeune femme.

-Déçu ? rigole Shiguré.

-Non, pas le moindre du monde !! lui répond Solène, toujours en souriant.

-Asseyons nous, nous seront plus à l'aise pour discuter … » propose le chien.

Les deux écrivains s'installent autour d'un guéridon (_ndlr_ : petite table à un pied, le plus souvent circulaire …) et un serveur vient prendre leurs commandes.

« -Un whisky pur malt, s'il vous plait ! demande Solène.

-Euh … La même chose pour moi, merci !!!

-Très bien ! »

Durant les deux minutes que mettent les boissons à arriver, le chien observe la femme en face de lui, du coin de l'œil. Solène est une belle dame aux très longs cheveux noirs, toujours un léger petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, et une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux. La jeune femme est vêtue d'un superbe tailleur noir formé d'une veste (très) décolleté et d'une jupe (très !!) courte.

Quand le whisky arrive, l'homme attrape son verre et le boit d'un trait. Se disant que Solène a commandé la même chose que lui, (_ndlr_ : C'est plutôt lui le recopiteur !!!!! lol) il reporte son attention sur elle.

« -Attention, c'est très chaud … lui indique t-il.

- … Un autre !!! » hurle la jeune femme au barman après avoir avalé d'un coup son verre d'alcool.

Pendant la rencontre, les deux écrivains ne parlent pas du soi-disant plagia, mais de leurs vies respectives et de pleins d'autres choses … Et se faisant aussi du pied par-dessous la table !!!

Après avoir découvert qu'elle lui ressemble en beaucoup de point –autant physique que psychologique- le chien ne pense plus qu'elle ait pu lui voler son manuscrit. « Surtout que les dates ne correspondent pas DU TOUT !! se dit il intérieurement. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a deux mois et son livre est déjà publié depuis six mois !! »

La fin de l'entretient approche, et les deux écrivains décident de se donner un autre rendez-vous dans quelque jours. Une fois leurs numéros échangés, ils s'apprêtent à se séparer.

« -A bientôt alors Shiguré !!

-A dans une semaine !! » lui dit il.

Avant de s'éloigner, Solène l'embrasse rapidement, juste à coté des lèvres …


End file.
